Conventional methods for mounting objects to a structure, such as a composite vehicle body, require extensive composite hard points and the use of large metal structural members. Hard points come in different forms. Some hard points include a metal plate or structure that is formed within the composite structure to which exterior plates or structures are attached. Other hard points include a hard plate of composite material (like a solid sheet of fiberglass/resin composite with no soft core material) that is included within the composite structure for strength at desired attachment points. The formation of hard points in a composite structure can be expensive, heavy, and difficult to form.
Furthermore, conventional methods of attaching objects to a composite structure use large amounts of bonding agents to fill in uncontrolled gaps between the composite and an exterior mounting system, adversely affecting the cost and strength of the attachment. The strength of the attachment is affected because the bonding agent is typically directly in the load path.
In addition, conventional methods do not control compression of the composite when attaching a mounting system to the structure. Instead, the interface glue takes the compression and must support the bulk of the loading. Lack of control of the compression of the composite may result in a poor strength interface attachment.